helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 3月 ～さくら～) was Hello Pro Kenshuusei's March 2018 recital, running from March 11 to March 18, 2018 in three different cities. Setlist #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #MC #Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari #Yacchae! GO! GO! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Performance Varies'' #*Tokyo: Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory #*Osaka: I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ - Tsubaki Factory #*Aichi: Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Tokyo: Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #*Osaka: Waratte - Tsubaki Factory #*Aichi: Shuukatsu Sensation - Tsubaki Factory #MC #Kiroii Jitensha to Sandwich - Inoue Hikaru, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Okamura Minami, Nakayama Natsume #Senobi - Horie Kizuki, Noguchi Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Eguchi Saya, Matsunaga Riai #''Performance Varies'' #*Tokyo: Zukyun LOVE - Yamazaki Yuhane, Shimakura Rika #*Osaka: Zukyun LOVE - Maeda Kokoro, Eguchi Saya #*Aichi: Zukyun LOVE - Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume #The☆Peace! #MC #Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #''Performance Varies'' #*Day: "Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume #*Night: "Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai #''Performance Varies'' #*Day: "Koi Shitai Shinto" - Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai #*Night: "Koi Shitai Shinto" - Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari #Sakura Chirari - Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin, Nakayama Natsume #Koi Dorobou - Horie Kizuki, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kodama Sakiko, Hibi Marina, Yamada Ichigo #MC #Hatsukoi Sunrise #Omoitattara Kichi desse! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Osaki ni Sunzurei Featured Members *MC: *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume **28th Gen: Hashimoto Momoko, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Sato Hikari *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *Shimakura Rika, Kanemitsu Ruru, and Matsubara Yuriya's photosets sold-out at the first show. *Unlike previous recitals, the setlist was not revealed beforehand or printed in the pamphlet. External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Event Blog *Goods Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In